Halt Hawthorn
Okay here is what a work in progress looks like, hope you're happy. This character was created and is owned by FrimmerStarstone, if you wish to edit this page please ask them first! If you wish to draw this character, please do! Backstory (WIP) Description Appearence Human Halt is an average height for his species standing 6'7 with broad shoulders and well defined muscles. His chin is pointy with a strong jawline and cold gray eyes. He is clean shaven and there is a scar across his lips on the right side. His cloths vary though he is usually seen in his gray tunic with an open front black robe and dark brown pants, there is a chain that runs between two pockets on the robe. He has white long hair that travels down to the tops of his shoulders and it generally in a messy pony-tail. He has no shadow no matter how bright the light shines on him. Those who can sense auras will find that his is a dark golden color. He also wears two black plate gauntlets. Half Dragon Form(Imperfect): His skin turns a very dark grey, his height stays the same but his muscles do expand. His hair also grows in length traveling to mid back and instead of straight hair it takes on the form of being spiky. His eyes, in stead of being normal grey in color, his irises change into a burning yellow. Half Dragon Form (Perfect): Halts muscles expand to the point of tearing his clothes, his skin seems to melt away to reveal black scales underneath that are smooth but turn sharp on his knees, shoulders and elbows. His fingers morph and curl like claws, and his fingernails grow razor sharp and can tear through most metals. His hair in this form morphs into his back leaving a row of sharp spine spikes that go down to his tailbone. His eyes are like a cats with a long thin pupil surrounded in fiery yellow. Half Demon Form: Unknown Full Demon Form: Unknown Savage Beast Form: Unknown Personality Halt rarely ever smiles. He looks on with a flat facial expression and has never been seen to express any emotion what so ever. If you meet him it is common to find that he is a man of very few words and only speaks when he has something on his mind and saves most conversation to those who he calls his friends or connects with on some level. He is very thoughtful having a high IQ and can read people and situations with ultra precision. His perception is so accurate he can read you and your mannerisms and be able to tell a fake you within minuets of meeting you. He has never forgotten anything in his life. He even remembers being born. Powers Strengths Human Form: When in his human form had incredible durability along with super human strength, speed, reflexes. He can also create anything out of nothing, using shadows and the mana in the air to create anything his mind can conjure up. He can also Vanish in the shadows for an unlimited amount of time an shadow travel which means to be able to travel from one shadow to another anywhere in the world so long as he can see it and knows the place. Half Dragon Form (Unperfect): Full Dragon Form: Unknown Half Demon Form: Unknown Full Demon Form: Unknown Savage Beast Form: Unknown Weaknesses Unknown Relations Acquaintances None Friends None Family None Enemies Valeo, Kull, Himself.